Disclosed herein are a game program and a game device.
Conventionally, so-called “tower defense games” are known, in which a player fixedly places player characters in prescribed positions within a game area and uses the player characters to intercept a group of enemy characters appearing and moving toward the player's area. The goal of the game is to protect the player's area from the enemies.
For example, Non-Patent Literature Document 1 below discloses a technique related to a tower defense game. This technique removes the above-described concept of fixedly placing the player characters, and enables the player characters, which have been placed in prescribed positions, to be moved to other positions in response to the player's operations.